


Heavy In Your Arms

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Psycho Pass, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Old Men, History/Decay, Holidays, Hunting a criminal, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psycho Pass AU, Role Reversal, Swearing, Trust/Betrayal, being still in love, reaper76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: "I was a heavy heart to carrymy beloved was weighed downMy arms around his neckMy fingers laced to crownI was a heavy heart to carryBut he never let me downWhen he had me in his armsMy feet never touched the ground"- Florence and the Machine; Heavy In Your Arms





	1. Jan. 15 - “How We Were” - History/Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reaper76week, guys!!

_He remembers their hands, fitting so perfectly like the two pieces of a puzzle; and the way their movements were synchronized and fluid – years of experience making them work like mirrors, knowing exactly the step the other one would take next. He remembers the hushed whispers and silent chuckles they shared, he is still able to imagine his smile, the wrinkles around his eyes and the way his whole face lit up; the pride he felt being the one who had made him laugh. He remembers warmth; silence surrounding them for hours, just being next to each other, breaths intermingling and hands in each other’s hair, tugging at soft curls and teeth grazing his nose as a punishment for his teasing. He remembers him blushing, first the tip of his ears, then his cheeks and nose; how he grumbled and dragged down his beanie, too flustered to respond normally, so endearing._

 

**~**

 

It hurt to remember. He missed it, longed for how content they were next to each other, with each other.  
The moments Gabriel would stare at him lovingly and carefree got rarer with every day that passed, the moments Gabriel would gaze at him with sadness and regret and maybe even guilt happened more often and Jack was afraid of what that meant. Gabriel was what kept him together even before Overwatch; without him, Jack was sure, he would have never been able to survive what life had thrown at them. And if it was just because they saved each other’s asses several times.

 

 

“You okay, mi sol?” Jack never heard him coming but sensed his presence. The smile tugging at the corners of his mouth was his usual reaction to the endearment Gabriel gave him.

  
“I’m fine. Just, you know, thinking”, he replied, his words muffled by the scarf around his neck. His presence got closer. Jack sighed when Gabriel wrapped one arm around his shoulders instead he leaned into him and closed his eyes, relaxing, while warm breath fanned over his head. Gabriel didn’t ask and Jack was thankful for that; having to explain would shatter this moment and Jack just wanted to stay like this forever, to save it, to put it into a jar and reliving it whenever he felt the need to. He learned to cherish just being with Gabe.

 

  
“How was your mission?”, Jack asked, finally breaching the silence. Gabriel didn’t tense and he knew the answer before the other man even opened his mouth.

“Everything went according to plan.” Jack hummed and snuggled even closer. The night was freezing but he felt as if he was in a warm cocoon that saved him from the cold reality. Gabriel moved, his grip tightening, pressing a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead – it was just the faintest brush of lips but it still had Jack sighing contently. It would start snowing soon, he could feel it in his bones; he wondered if their relationship would change again, like the seasons did. He wished for it. 

 

 

“You think, it’s going to be a harsh winter?” Gabriel sighed and released him shortly to light himself a cigarette; his grip wasn’t as tight as before. He frowned and blew out a cloud of smoke before answering.

“Not sure”, he mumbled, shrugging, and glancing at Jack before looking up to the dark sky. Enough of an answer. Jack hugged himself, eyes downcast; sad smile hidden behind his scarf. Maybe it was for the best? He couldn’t say, it just hurt. 

“If it is I hope for spring to bring a change”, he murmured to himself although he was sure that Gabriel still heard him. _If it is I hope we’ll be able to save us._ Jack shook his head, banishing the thought, right now he should concentrate on the warmth they shared and how perfectly their bodies fit together – nothing else. 

“Hopefully spring won’t be late.” Jack froze. Another cloud of smoke danced in the air, curling and twirling; carried away by a cold breeze. Gabe let his cigarette fall and stamped it out with his foot. 

“It won’t”, he stated and met Gabriel’s eyes, eyebrows drawn together. Jack grabbed the front of Gabriel’s coat and dragged him in for a kiss; their lips were cold but warmed up instantly, noses bumping against each other. When Gabriel cradled his face in his hands and tugged him even closer, Jack couldn’t suppress a sigh. Calloused fingertips pressing against his cheeks and jaw, the bitter taste of desperation on his tongue but need as sweet as sugar on his lips. Maybe they were falling apart and maybe nothing would stop it but Jack wouldn’t give up trying. _How we were and how we are may be different, but I’m not letting our ‘we’ go.  
_

 

It started to snow that night.

 


	2. Jan. 16 - “In His Shoes” - Role/Body Swapping

… _Pitsch. … Pitsch. … Pitsch. The sound of something dripping, small raindrops meeting a small puddle, woke him._

_Eyes blinking, one time, two. Did he have eyes? It was dark, still the light of something – he couldn’t identify it – was hurting him, it felt like teeth grazing his skin, prickling uncomfortably. He smelled blood, a metallic, heavy scent - he felt weirdly attracted to it. When his mind started to wake up more and more, he could identify more of his surroundings. It was in ruins. Heavy rocks, sharp edges, the light came from sparks of electricity and the moon that hung above him, big and white and suffocating.  
He tried to move, felt a deep ache and opened his mouth. Did he have a mouth? _

_Although he could sense his surroundings, sense sharp silhouettes and light, he didn’t_ _**see.** _ _The realization that what he thought of as a body was not existing let his consciousness flicker. Who was he? Rage, sizzling hot; betrayal, bitter and foul; fear, desperation – feelings he could identify, that made him want to cry and scream and lash out. He felt overwhelmed with all that came crashing down on him but at the same time he felt disconnected. It was like a memory, a dream that slips through your fingers no matter how hard, how bruising your grip._

_He knew that he had an identity but it flee from him where he couldn’t follow. It was just a matter of time until he forgot even that. He tried to move, it felt like floating. Scenes changing, ruins being replaced by buildings, light in their windows that painted moving shadows, people. A city, he realized. But he continued floating, as if something that had held him in one place before just snapped. In one night he saw so much of the world, his consciousness following an invisible string that tugged him forward, always forward. Until it stopped._

 

**~**

 

He gasped for air. 76 didn’t sleep but he relived his first moments on earth, it was always the same, it always ended the same way – he knew that but he couldn’t remember anything. His memory was still running, 76 had never caught up to it. So he had created his own identity, writing down everything he would forget in a week. He even wrote down how to form his body, as his physical state was always instable, fluctuating between being just smoke, a shadow and something solid, flesh and bones. 76 concentrated on his breathing – he didn’t need to breath but it relaxed him.

The apartment he was in smelled like piss and as if something died in it a long time ago – but Talon wasn’t interested in allowing him comfort, they wanted results. 76 was not sure why he followed their request but since he could remember they were the only constant in his life. This time they wanted him to hunt someone down who interfered with their plans more than one time – a nuisance that needed to be wiped from earth. 76 wasn’t good in remembering things but he was an excellent killer; he felt stronger after draining a body from its life and blood had an alluring effect on him. Sometimes he asked himself what he had been before, tried to grasp the blurred picture in his head, but his hands always stayed empty and blood-stained. He was sure he had killed before, maybe he had been made for it.  
He grabbed his rifle and left the apartment. His tracks had lead him to an old farm outside of the city, his target went in and out, seemed to live there – at least he spent a great amount of his time in there. 76 had the order to kill him tonight.

  
Outside he went into a quick jog, the people ignored him or moved to the other side of the street when they saw him moving towards them. They never were aggressive – he could smell the fear that made them submit. Outside of the city he felt his form changing, he let himself be carried by the wind, being only a shadow of himself.

 

**~**

 

The farm was old, its roof broken and windows screwed shut. 76 still liked it, it was peaceful and quiet out here – sad and lonely maybe but he only knew being by himself, so that wouldn’t be much of a change. His form became solid again, grip tightening around his assault rifle. It was going to be dark soon, this time of the year was known for its short days. The entrance of the small house was made of splintered wood, any color washed away by rain. 76 opened, as there was no lock that could have secured it.

  
“Knock, knock”, he whispered to himself and surveyed the floor. Every step made the old wood creak in protest and it smelled foul. This felt weird. 76 frowned under his mask and kneeled down. The broken frame of an old photograph lay there, he brushed the dust away with one hand – it was a photo of the farm when it was still intact and surrounded of golden cornfields. A blonde kid was smiling at the camera, behind him stood a woman with the same bright smile – surely his mother. Something about this made his inside’s ache, 76 grunted and stood up again, shaking his head. He could think about this later, if he remembered.

He heard a creak above him and his head snapped to the stairs, rifle raised and one finger hovering above the trigger. When he didn’t hear anything else for a while, he started to move carefully towards the stairs. Although they seemed rotten, he believed they would hold his weight. 76 felt excitement flooding him, the thrill of the hunt taking control of him.

When he took foot on the upper level, he gave the floor a quick glance. Three doors, one broken and hanging open. He moved along the wall and secured the first door by kicking it open and pointing the rifle at anything that could await him. It was a bathroom, empty. The next room was the one with the broken door. Again 76 pressed his back against the wall and turned quickly, rifle pointing into the room. It seemed like a bedroom, although the mattress was missing and the cupboard was open and empty. The last one it was then.

76 knew that his target was aware of his position and he was interested how he would react. He let himself have the few seconds to take the right the stance and kicked the door in. He couldn’t react fast enough when something dark came into his vision and an arm knocked up his weapon so his bullets missed. The other arm of his target shot up and his palm pushed against his throat. 76 felt the air leaving him and his body curling into itself – pain shot through him and he gagged. A low kick sent him down, his head banging against the floor – he could hear his mask crack. The vigilante he was after pinned him down with his body, knees on his arm and one hand around his throat, squeezing. 76 had to suppress a laugh, this was fun and felt weirdly familiar.

  
“You find this funny, heh”, the man above him noticed then – his voice was gruff, deep, a low rumble in it. His fist collided with his face, exactly three times and 76’s mask flew away, clattering over the old floor. He smiled, maybe for the first times in years.

  
“I do”, he realized. He pulled his legs close and pushed against the upper body of his enemy, grabbing his rifle and rolling onto his knees, letting his target literally look down the barrel of a gun.

 

“Jack.” The disbelief in his voice let him hesitate. Was that … realization? He frowned and pressed his weapon against the other’s forehead.

“According to my information you name yourself Reaper”, he said and finally took the time to look, really look at the man. A buzzcut, dark skin, a face covered in scars and a fuzzy, brown beard that even showed some grey streaks, high cheekbones. 76 could tell that the man was handsome and had expressive eyes and thick eyebrows. His fingers itched. He was unsure whether he wanted to pull the trigger or not. 

“Jack, don’t you recognize me?”, he asked, eyebrows scrunching together and eyes scrutinizing him. 76 shook his head. He was confused, why would the man not stop calling him Jack? Did he know him?

“It’s me. Gabriel.” The name strung something in him but as always it slipped through his fingers. 76 gritted his teeth, that man – Gabriel –, he was a person from his past. Why would Talon send him after someone he knew? Were they aware of it? The feelings came back. He remembered those, he always did, they were what pushed him forward, they were the only thing that was not lost.

“You don’t recognize me.” This time 76 saw the movement coming and loosened his grip to block the punch for his throat, countering with a liver hook. Gabriel growled and stumbled a few steps back before raising is arms to block the incoming punches. He moved out of the way when 76 attempted an uppercut. 76 swirled around, crouched and escaped the hook – he was to slow to roll away from the following knee. His head was knocked back by the force. 

“You asshole, I thought, you were dead. You bastard”, Gabriel cursed and spit out some blood. The scent instantly filling 76’s nose, all his senses zeroing in on the man. He was pushed against the wall, an arm against his throat, that would have cut off his breathing. Were that tears in his eyes?

“You left us, _me._ Everything went up in flames, the explosion destroyed Overwatch. And now you don’t even have the decency to remember. You fucking asshole.” This time Gabriel spit blood and saliva right into his face. 76 stared at him, he was hungry – his body reacted almost in sync with Gabriel. His hands gripped the front of the hoodie and he yanked Gabriel closer. Their lips crashed against each other, teeth clashing. 76’s pupils widened when he tasted blood and he shoved his tongue deeper into Gabriel’s mouth to get more, biting his lips and breaking skin when he couldn’t find more of the wanted liquid. Gabriel groaned into him, hands gripping his hair, yanking at the grey strands – 76 could taste the smirk on his lips. One knee pressed between 76’s legs. 

“Jack”, Gabriel murmured against his lips, eyes hazy and breath fastened. 76 smiled bloodily. 

“Jack’s dead. I’m 76.” 76 could tell the exact moment, Gabriel realized that this didn’t change a thing. Although he never experienced reactions like this with anyone, he still felt the betrayal in him. Whatever had happened, Gabriel was part of it. 76 didn’t want to feel like this forever. He landed another liver hook and brought his knee up into Gabriel’s face when the man slumped because of the blow. His body went slack.

76 sighed and ruffled his hair, then he picked up his rifle. He had to admit, that man was beautiful – so wild and angry –, it had him aching for more.

  
He pointed the gun at his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this after I watched an intern competition my club had. Like damn, my trainers are really good fighters and I wanted to write a fight but also have Gabe and Jack make out so this happened, lmao.


	3. Jan. 17 - “At Your Back” - Trust/Betrayal

“What were you to me?” Jack didn't look up when he heard the question, though his grip on the railing tightened – the only sign he even noticed. The sky was full of grey clouds, a cold breeze carrying the scent of salt and water to them, the screeching of seagulls in the distance.

  
How could he answer a question like that? Reaper had been nothing but an enemy to him; Gabriel, though...

Jack gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to breath - not someone he wanted to think about with Reaper right behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, claws digging into the jacket he refused to take off – even though Winston had offered to make him a new uniform similar to the one he wore in the past. Jack knew that his old comrades just wanted him to feel part of something good again but he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to - it seemed like everything he had ever been part of had been destined to fall apart after all.

 

“Will you answer me?” Reaper's voice was a growl, dark and hoarse. Jack hated it, the way it scratched over his skin and left goosebumps in its trail. The claws dug deeper into his shoulder, Jack turned around and pushed Reaper's hand away.

 

  
“Fuck off”, he grunted, his red visor reflected in the white of Reaper's mask – which had a strange likeness with the emblem of Blackwatch; he fought off any memories, frowning.

 

  
“First you fucking answer me”, Reaper snarled, crowding him against the railing while again digging his claws into Jack's shoulders. Jack gripped Reaper's wrist and tried to peel him off him; he felt the cold rail pressing against his back.

 

  
“I said, fuck off”, Jack snarled right back at him, he threw the first punch but only to get Reaper off of him. Instinct let the mercenary take a few steps back, instead of letting go of Jack, though, his hold tightened and he dragged the blonde with him. Jack struggled, tried peeling his hands off, he was getting frustrated and panic flooded him – the bitterness of the past was something he didn't want to relive. Reaper grunted when Jack's fist collided with the side of his head and his mask loosened; another punch and it would be knocked off.

 

  
“Stop it already.” Jack stumbled back when Reaper suddenly let go, an angry red eye stared at him unblinking – he wasn't sure if the color came from his visor or was actually real. Either way it was enough to made him hesitate.

 

 

  
“Gabriel.” The name left his lips before he could stop himself, Jack cringed inwardly, eyes closing behind his visor. No, _no_ , that wasn't Gabriel, Gabriel was dead – Reaper was the only thing remaining.

 

  
“You knew me. Why? Tell me, why are you different to me?” Jack lowered his head to escape Reaper's gaze; uncertainty was mixing with everything else and it was just _too much._ He felt like suffocating although he could breath fine, his hands balling into fists over and over again, thoughts spinning. Was he crying? He felt like he was.  
“Just _please_ , answer me.” Reaper sounded angry and desperate altogether. Jack didn't like listening, even though Reaper's voice lacked the honey-warm purr he knew from Gabriel, it was still Gabriel. A changed, desperate Gabriel, much like he was a changed, hopeless Jack. He looked up again.

 

  
“God, what have we done with our lifes?” Jack could taste the bitterness of his laugh and ruffled his hair, tugging at some of the white strands. After a second of hesitation, he took a step forward, into Reaper's space – it felt weird to be close to someone without the intention to fight; his body seemed confused, muscles still tense. Reaper didn't answer but also didn't budge a bit, just stared at him with that one red eye peaking through the gap his half-loosened mask left.

Jack's finger trembled when he reached out to unclasp it fully, he breathed in and saw Gabriel. Scar-faced, wrinkled Gabriel with his grayish hair – it certainly had gotten longer – and the black smoke curling on his lips. He looked normal, different from the times Jack had fought against him, where he had sensed more than one set of eyes watching him, and had seen the smoke hissing and biting like a hurt animal that had been cornered.  
Jack cradled Gabriel's face in his hands, thumb tracing scars on his cheeks, and eyes following its movement.

 

  
“You don't always look like this, do you?”, he asked. A hand grabbed his wrist and Gabriel seemed to hesitate before nestling his cheek into Jack's palm. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he answered.

 

  
“No.” Gabriel let go and reached for Jack's own mask. Instinct kicked in and Jack moved back, his stance softened after a second though when he realized that Gabriel didn't have bad intentions. Still, he hated taking off his visor, the vulnerability scared him even after all these years he already lived with it. He hadn't even informed Angela about his condition yet, although she should know as she was the one in charge of their medical care. But he had known Gabriel longer than anyone else, Gabriel had been there even before the strike team, before Overwatch and after all this time he still remained. Jack never had any doubt that Gabriel would have his back. Even now Jack found it hard to not trust this well-known face in front of him. And then he just gave up resisting, too tired to push the one person he had always belonged to away anymore. Gabriel had watched him closely and when Jack finally nodded, he reached out again. The red of his visor was replaced with darkness. Gabriel's touches were light, as if he was afraid to shatter him; fingertips like feathers brushing over skin.

 

  
“You're blind.” A sad smiled tugged at Jack's lips, he wasn't sure what his eyes looked like but he had an image of milky-blue pupils staring right through Gabriel in his head.

 

  
“I loved you, didn't I?” His voice was barely a whisper, Jack bit the inside of his cheek, using the pain as an anchor to not get lost in old memories and well-known emotions.

 

  
“Yes, you did.” The crack in his voice, the light tremble, Jack was sure that Gabriel noticed all of it – as well as Jack heard the sharp intake of breath and the shaky laugh rumbling in Gabriel's chest. He felt a forehead pressing against his and hands cradling his face.

 

  
“That's why every fight with you seemed so familiar. We trained together, we fought together.”

 

  
“During the omnic crisis, nothing was assured. Every second could as well have been our last. But we had each other, always.” Out of habit he reached for the dogtags dangling around his neck, when Jack had lost his in the war, Gabriel had given him his own with the promise that they would make it out of there alive. He believed every word. 

 

“I can't recall anything of what happened. Memories never stay for long but get lost and vanish and I just can't hold on to them. It irritates me. Sometimes I get flashes, I feel … betrayal or anger. When I saw Ana, I knew _her_ but not _them._ ” Carefully Jack touched Gabriel's face, it felt different now that he had no sight. 

 

“I can help you fill up the gaps”, he murmured and blushed when he felt lips brushing the tip of his nose – he would never get used to the effect Gabriel even after all this time had on him. 

“Would you?” 

“Yes.” They weren't the same Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes anymore but Jack believed they could regain what they once had.

 


	4. Jan. 18 - “On Holiday” - Vacation/Time Off

It wasn't like he didn't sleep, he just woke up in the middle of the night without any reason to and stared at the ceiling, he even tried to count sheep but nothing helped him to fall asleep again. Gabriel sighed and rubbed his eyes, if he couldn't rest he could at least stand up and do something instead of staying in bed and risking to wake up Jack. His gaze wandered to the blonde sleeping next to him, almost completely hidden by the bed sheets – you could only see the mop of messy hair and the upper half of his face. Gabriel smiled fondly and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's forehead. He murmured something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his pillow, Gabriel chuckled and stood up, then he left the room as quietly as possible. 

 

 

They had rented a small cottage in Denmark, Søndervig; it was near the beach, peaceful and quiet – a perfect place to spend your holidays. The best thing was that the cottage had a good coffee machine, Gabriel was sure neither Jack nor him would have been able to survive without any coffee. It was the first thing that Gabriel turned on when he entered the kitchen.   
Gabriel sighed and leaned against the counter while the smell of fresh coffee slowly started to spread. It was still dark outside, a glance to the clock above the door told him that it was only one am – he couldn't believe his sleeping habit was _that_ fucked up.   
He shortly left the kitchen to get his laptop from the safe in the living room, then he went back and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Carefully he took a sip and licked his lips afterwards, it was good coffee – not as good as the one he had at home but good enough to keep him satisfied. He turned to his laptop and read through new mails he got – Gabriel had been surprised when his boss had given Jack and him time off although they had an on-going case but when he gave the condition that they still had to be updated and reply once in a while that miracle had been solved. Vacation more like work at home.

 

The last forensic tests had been finished and Gabriel read through the results – no fingerprints but they had found foreign DNS on the body. There was no match with their database so the murderer had no criminal records yet – Gabriel assumed that he stalked the victim as they also found no traces of forced entry to her flat, although her parents said that she lived alone and even her closest friends confirmed that she didn't have a relationship or any romantic interest in someone.

 

  
“What are you doing?” Gabriel didn't show any signs of surprise but he was not prepared to hear Jack's sleepy voice so close. A moment later the blonde nuzzled his neck and draped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel moved his head to give Jack better access and let out a sigh before answering.

  
“Work. Couldn't sleep.” Gabriel cursed when Jack bit him suddenly.

  
“Work, really? It's the second day, Gabe”, he grumbled annoyed while reaching for Gabriel's coffee and situating himself on the kitchen counter. Gabriel watched him taking a sip and scrunching up his face at the bitterness – Jack liked his coffee with too much sugar and he was still not sure how he hadn't gotten caries yet.

  
“The test results are back, no DNS match, no fingerprints. I still think she got a stalker. But why did he kill her?”, Gabriel mused and tugged at some of his curls – he needed a new cut, his hair was getting too unruly.

  
“What's the cause of death?” Gabriel looked for it in the report.

  
“Fractured skull caused by trauma to her head”, he read aloud while Jack took another sip, scrunched up his face again and then put the cup aside while jumping off the counter to lean over Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel leaned back and looked up to him while Jack was focused on the report – his hair was still disheveled and he only wore boxershorts and a way too big shirt that revealed too much of Jack's soft skin.

 

  
“What if he didn't want to kill her but thought she was already dead?”

  
“You think he wanted to make it look like an accident?”, Gabriel picked up Jack's train of thought and drew his eyebrows together.

  
“The murderer was hectic, he even left the door open – so it's possible that something happened that shouldn't happen. Tell Ana that she should let them examine the body for any unusual toxins or signs – we know that she got drugged, maybe she had an allergic reaction and the murderer thought she died.”

  
“An anaphylactic shock, ohh, I could kiss you right now, you're a genius. That would also give us the possibility to search for a stalker.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, if Jack's hypothesis would be proven right it would change the profile of the murderer.

 

  
“Do it then”, Jack suggested and looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk dancing on his lips. Gabriel snapped his laptop shut and was up and in front of Jack in a second; he cradled his face in his hands and kissed him.   
The excitement that had started it slowly vanished and their kiss grew sweeter until Jack finally melted against Gabriel, snaked his arms around him and pressed them close against each other. For a moment they just stood like that, foreheads pressed against each other, breaths intermingling and sharing that same fond glance. Then Gabriel hummed, giving him a few little pecks before he wandered to his jaw, just barely touching the skin – mostly ghosting over it and letting Jack whimper in anticipation. Only when Jack gave his curls a sharp tug and glared at him, Gabriel obeyed and began to leave a small trail of kisses down Jack's neck.

 

Gabriel led Jack backwards until he bumped against the counter, then he grabbed his thighs and lifted him up onto it. While positioning himself between Jack's legs, the blonde started to take the lead, kissing Gabriel's forehead, eyelids and nose, ignoring his lips to bite into the soft flesh of his neck. He loved to do that, Gabriel had still a few love bites from Jack on other parts of his body – it wasn't a territorial or possessive act but rather Jack's way of cherishing every bit of Gabriel's body and who was he to deny it the blonde. Gabriel loved to show off especially with those hickeys on his neck. When Jack finished and scrutinized the mark he left with a smug smile, Gabriel took the chance to start massaging Jack's ass, slowly wandering up until his hands where under Jack's shirt and he could feel his back muscles and spine. His skin was warm and soft, Gabriel slowly trailed over it and tugged the shirt up higher and higher until Jack had enough and discarded it.

  
“You know, you could just ask for it if you want me to undress”, he teased while Gabriel enjoyed the sight of Jack's naked upper body in front of him. He decided to return the favor and took off his own shirt.

  
“You're welcome”, he grinned at Jack who just stuck out his tongue and then pulled him close again to kiss him. His legs wrapped around Gabriel who breathed in sharply. Both of them were already hard and Gabriel knew that this was one of those times where they just wanted to be with each other – not because they craved the release but because they needed the unity.

  
“Gabe, bed”, Jack murmured against his lips and Gabriel mumbled something in response, grabbing Jack's butt and lifting him up; the legs around him tightened. Gabriel had to restrain himself from continuing to kiss Jack, otherwise he would probably walk them directly into a wall or trip.

 

 

When they finally reached the bedroom, Gabriel didn't hesitate to throw Jack on the bed and proceed to situate himself above him.

  
“I swear to god, if you don't take off your shorts right now-”, Jack started, tone impatient. Gabriel raised an eyebrow but did what he asked for nonetheless; Jack discarded his own underwear, too. They kissed again, this time lazily, drawing it out until they had to part or otherwise suffocate. Kissed to death – Gabriel wouldn't mind if he thought about it that way.

  
“Shh, we have time, mi sol. Relax”, Gabriel whispered, lips ghosting over Jack's adams apple and then touching his collarbones. Jack breathed out, fingers scratching lightly over Gabriel's back – he looked at him fondly and Gabriel would do anything just to keep Jack staring at him like that. He reached down to slowly start spreading the pre-cum on Jack's dick and eliciting that sweet, sweet moan. Of course he knew every sound Jack could make by heart but he loved to hear them over and over again, Jack never pleaded – Gabriel knew exactly what he wanted and when he should get it – but to see him squirm under him and bite his lip but never quietening any of his reaction, was his own reward.

 

 

They had put their bags under the bed to have more room, Gabriel silently thanked Jack for the idea because now he just had to reach down and open a small case to get the lube and condoms.

  
“Gabe”, Jack sighed, he twitched when he felt the cold lube on his skin but relaxed again after it warmed up. Gabriel gave him the time to adjust before moving his finger, curling in him and eliciting moans and sighs. With his other hand he cupped Jack's cheek and caressed him with his thumb; Gabriel knew that he was staring blatantly at him but with this blush and his unruly hair and the need in those cornflower-blue eyes Jack was just irresistible.

  
“You're taking too long.” Jack pushed him back and took matters in his own hand, looming over Gabriel with a smirk, one hand stroking his length, the other one reaching for the condom. He carefully ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it over Gabriel's dick.

  
“Always so impatient”, Gabriel chuckled but did nothing to stop Jack, instead he let him take charge and do things his way – it worked in his favor as he could concentrate fully on exploring Jack's body all over again. Especially those small, barely visible freckles on his shoulders – Gabriel had been thrilled when he had first noticed them on a hot summer day a few years ago – were getting as much attention as possible, kissing them and sucking pinkish marks over them which would surely be gone soon.

Gabriel hissed when Jack positioned himself on him and started to move slowly, hips rocking back and forth while he mouthed at Gabriel's jawline – his breath far too hot against his skin.

  
“You should shave”, Jack murmured and rubbed his cheek against Gabriel's beard, he knew that the blonde wasn't serious as he loved to feel his beard against his inner thighs – his reactions were proof enough for Gabriel. He lost it when Jack started nosing that soft spot behind his ear, a shudder went through his whole body and he groaned out loud when Jack gave it a short peck.

  
“Jack.” The blonde hummed and started to suck, Gabriel gripped his thighs, fingers pressing harshly into the flesh but he was still careful enough to not hurt Jack. Gabriel moaned, thrusting up into Jack as if to punish him although he knew that this was exactly what his love anticipated.

  
“You're a tease”, he cursed and sucked in a breath when Jack chuckled near his hair, biting into his earlobe, tugging at it teasingly.

  
“Learned from the best”, he retorted, letting Gabriel drag him into a deep kiss. Gabriel knew he wouldn't last much longer when Jack started picking up the pace, they continued kissing although interrupted by breathy moans and Gabriel reached down to stroke Jack's dick, feeling him twitch and throb in his palm. When Jack threatened to avert his gaze, Gabriel cradled his face in his free hand and held him close, so close that their foreheads where touching and their breaths intermingling.

  
“Never look away”, Gabriel murmured.

  
“I wouldn't dare”, Jack answered.

 

They reached their peak together, moaning against each other's lips while riding out the last of their orgasms. Gabriel was the first to stand up after Jack rolled off of him but only to discard the condom and throw it into the trash, and to get a wet cloth form the bathroom to clean Jack and himself. Jack stretched out his arms and pouted at him until Gabriel finally came back into the bed and hugged him. They were a mess of tangled limbs but neither seemed to care but rather cherished the closeness and only tried to snuggle even closer. Jack sighed contently, caressing Gabriel's arms, head resting against his chest. 

“This is how you should spend your holidays instead of doing work”, he finally said, eliciting a warm chuckle. Gabriel tightened the arms around Jack and nuzzled into his soft but sweaty hair.

  
“Sure, I will keep it in mind, next time.”

  
“You better do.”

 

 

Later when they woke up from a short nap, they went outside to have breakfast, watching the sun rise while drinking coffee and sharing a thick blanket to shield themselves from the chilly sea air. They should ask for holidays more often, Gabriel thought.

 


	5. Jan. 19 - “Over the Airwaves” - Voice/Music

Jack couldn't sleep.

Normally he was good in locking the memories that haunted him away but today he just felt tired; too wasted to fight the old demons that kept any rest far away from him. Instead of giving him the silence to confront any of his thoughts, Jack decided to find the training grounds – shooting bullets until his ears ringed and his fingers felt numb was an escape he had used even in those old days when his enemies were still non-human and unfamiliar to him.

His weapon was lying next to his bed, Jack checked the munition and decided to take another pack with him, then he left the room. Gibraltar was silent, most were sleeping and Jack was careful to not wake them while walking through the floors. Although he hated being there, the feeling of suffocating while those familiar walls kept closing in was too overwhelming some days, he had missed this place – among others – or maybe it was just his longing for better times. He came to an abrupt stop when he heard something.

Jack tilted his head and concentrated, listening closely, holding his breath – it was some faint music, rusty but still melodic. Curiosity and wariness made him follow the sound, no one should be awake but Jack could think of someone who _would_ and it made his heart flutter and his teeth gnash. Faster than he would have liked, he found himself outside on one of the balconies.

 

  
Jack recognized him instantly, something about this scene was so familiar that it hurt him to watch but he also didn't find it in him to turn around and leave – Gabriel had a talent for music and although his movement was not as fluid and clean as it had been once, Jack could still see the care with which he touched his instrument. Back then he had been astonished and had wondered how such a big, dangerous man could have a touch so gentle – even when _he_ had been the one that Gabriel had touched like this -, today he let himself relax as if he ever just needed this one proof that his Gabriel was still there. Jack could hear him humming too, sometimes even forming words too silent for him to identify.

 

  
“Will you join me or continue to stand there and watch me like a creep?”, Gabriel asked suddenly, he had stopped playing to turn around, eyes glinting red although not in a threatening way at the moment. Jack hesitated but only because it surprised him that he actually wanted to join Gabriel – it wasn't like it was unusual but he was not used to doing what he wanted, it was like being a stranger to his own emotions. Gabriel seemed surprised too when Jack moved in his direction but he was good at hiding. It was awkward and Jack regretted sitting down next to Gabriel the moment he did – both were trying not to look at each other while catching glimpses, they both tried not to touch and the silence between them felt like a thick wall.

  
“What happened to make us act like this?”, Jack finally said, chuckling to himself, eyes on the weapon in his hands. With a sigh he put it aside, they weren't at war anymore and maybe it was time to accept that. Gabriel seemed to relax as well, Jack could see the hesitant smile on his lips; they still avoided touch and eye contact but Jack felt far more comfortable. The sky was still dark, it would take a few hours until the day would start. After a while Gabriel began to play again, strumming some simple accords and humming a melody to it. Jack tilted his head and closed his eyes; a few days ago this whole situation would have seemed impossible for him but now it was almost liberating. For the first time, the thought crossed his mind that maybe they could mend what had been broken, and although he wanted to discard it right away, he felt the hope blooming in his chest. Jack knew he had never been over Gabriel – and probably never would, at least not in this life – but that he craved him so much had not been clear to him. In the past Gabriel had been the one to make the first steps, this time it was his turn.

  
“Didn't you say, you would teach me how to play one day?”, he asked, trying out a careful smile and liking the taste of it. Gabriel caught his gaze and he almost felt young again because those dark abysses had not changed and Jack still fell into them, helpless.

  
“Didn't think you'd remember”, Gabriel answered, hesitated before he gave Jack the guitar, watching him trying to imitate Gabriel's stance.

  
“You have no idea”, Jack mumbled under his breath and concentrated on his fingers – he knew a few accords from his childhood as his big sister had loved to play. Gabriel watched him and raised an eyebrow, after he let Jack struggle for a few more seconds, he finally reached out. Jack sucked in a breath when Gabriel touched him – gentle and careful like he had always been – and corrected the position of his fingers.

  
“e-Moll, middle and ring finger should be on the a- and d-chord”, he explained, Jack noticed that he let his hand linger for a second before pulling away again and giving him the signal to try it out. First try and it sounded not clean, Jack corrected the position of his fingers on his own and Gabriel nodded satisfied.

  
“Show me more.”

 

  
“What changed?”, Gabriel asked, shaking his head and suddenly glaring at Jack. He carefully put the guitar aside.

  
“What changed so suddenly?”, Gabriel repeated, a hint of desperation in his tone.

  
“You played”, Jack finally answered calmly, “you played and I realized _you_ were never gone.” Both of them remained silent after that. Gabriel stared at him – a mix of hope and wariness and fear in his eyes – and Jack just knew that he needed to continue making first steps.

 

  
“I'm done with pretending you don't matter to me. And I have no fucking idea why it took me so long to realize but I need you.” Jack hated feeling so vulnerable and open, still he took a step forward and another, until he almost touched Gabriel – waiting for him to push him back.

  
“We spend our whole life together, we know each other longer than anyone else. You've been the only constant in my life and you seem to remain to be. Why the fuck should I try to push you away, it only ever hurt both of us.”

  
“We've always been about each other, haven't we?”, Gabriel chuckled and Jack felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It didn't feel wrong when Gabriel pulled him close, instead it felt like coming home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was tough. Idk, I had a hard time coming up with something.   
> But I love to imagine that Gabe liked to play guitar for Jack, especially on lazy afternoons when they spend their time laying in bed, and Gabe just strums a few chords while Jack listens. It's a relaxing thought.


	6. Jan. 20 - “In Another Life” - Alternate Universe/Timelines

They had been after this guy for a month as it had been nearly impossible to track him. A latent criminal, no one was sure yet about how clouded his psycho pass actually was, but he had proven himself as highly intelligent, and extremely violent. Two victims, both almost teared apart by what seemed to be a hunting knife, probably also sexually abused as they had found sperm – which had been their chance to identify him but not to find him. He liked to mutilate his victims even post-mortem, and just the thought let Jack shudder in disgust.

  
“Wake up, Inspector, we've got work to do.” Jack's gaze snapped to the Enforcer next to him who may seemed relaxed but his fingers tapped restlessly against his hip. It was a sign that Gabriel didn't light a cigarette like he would normally do; he took this criminal serious and had no intentions of underestimating someone that had left them in the dark for so long. Inspector Jack Morrison and his Enforcer Gabriel Reyes were known for taking criminals out fast and efficient, nobody had ever been able to keep them occupied for more than a few weeks – sometimes it hadn't even been days. This time, though, this time they even had to call for back-up to surround the building in which they had located their target – it would have been negligent to not secure the area. 

 

“As soon as we get the sign that everyone's in position, we go in. No splitting up, no hesitation, shoot when you have the chance even if you have to hit me. Number one priority is the criminal”, Gabriel explained his plan while not stopping to stare at the old, abandoned factory in front of them.

Gabriel had been an Inspector before him, he had more experience than Jack and although it had been a challenge to get Gabriel to work with Jack, he didn't regret their partnership. Many saw the Enforcers as something to look down on, as a better bloodhound. Jack realized that Enforcers may be latent criminals and that their psycho pass would never be not clouded, but they were also people and in some sense saner than most of the criminals they were hunting. Jack knew that Gabriel's psycho pass was as dark as it was because he had a way of thinking like a criminal to get those who actually committed crimes – a tactic that had been used before the sibyl system was created. 

 

“I understand”, Jack answered finally and for the first time since they arrived here, he felt Gabriel's dark maroon eyes scrutinizing him. He shortly checked their surroundings before playing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

  
“We can do this. Want to have dinner afterwards? I'd love to cook for you”, he murmured under his breath, and the smirk on his lips promised even more than dinner. Jack tilted his head and smirked back, eyes half-lidded, he leaned forward.

  
“And I'd love to eat what you cook for me. You should give me an hour to file a report, though.” Jack bit his lip when Gabriel's eyes darkened. Although they should keep their distance as they were in public, Jack couldn't resist to steal a quick kiss. Gabriel's grip on his shoulder tightened for a moment before he let go.

 

  
“ _We're in position, Inspector Morrison._ ” It was their sign.

  
“Understood, Enforcer Reyes and I will now go in.”

  
“ _Copy._ ” Jack gripped his weapon – a dominator like the one Gabriel was armed with – and let his partner go in first. It was as cold inside as it was outside, dusty light came through the small windows and illuminated the hallway, although only barely.

Jack followed Gabriel silently and guarded his back while listening closely if he could hear something. They were sure that their target had not yet gotten his third victim, so no civilian would be in danger. Gabriel stopped at one door – if Jack was right it would get them into the engine room – and listened, then he gave Jack the sign that he planned to get in there. Jack nodded and positioned himself in front of Gabriel while he counted down with his fingers and kicked the door in. Both of them secured the area they could overlook. Nothing. It was a big hall but it was completely empty.

  
“Look at that, Jack”, Gabriel waved him over to him and frowned when he saw the dark pattern on the ground. It looked like dried blood but they couldn't be sure without specific tests – for this moment it was enough to make them suspicious.

  
“Could be a trap”, Jack murmured, Gabriel nodded, both knew they had to check the room. They went through the same procedure as with the door before, and came to an abrupt stop as soon as they saw the room. Jack wasn't sure what purpose it had served before, but know the first word that came to his mind was 'slaughterhouse'. There where shackles that hung from the ceiling, dried blood and rust made them look dark and red as if made out of rotten meat instead of metal; it stunk of urine and decay – a smell that had Jack's stomach churn with nausea. Gabriel held a hand in front of his mouth and Jack knew that he had as much of a hard time processing this scene as he had.   
Still, he was the first one of them to turn around when someone coughed right behind them.   
Jack was not sure what happened afterwards, in a span of seconds Gabriel dominator slithered on the ground to the middle of the hall and Gabriel had a sharp hunting knife – the murder weapon – pressed against his throat while a skinny but tall man tugged his head back with his hair and glared at Jack. 

“Fucking cunts”, the man growled and spat on the ground right in front of Jack's shoes. Jon O'Neil, 34 years old and mechanic although he had gotten fired from his last job two years ago and never found another one. Jack pointed his dominator at the mans forehead.

“ _Crime Coefficient: 487, Lethal Eliminator activated, please proceed with caution_ ”, the monotonic voice announced and Jack watched the weapon in his hand shifting and getting seemingly bigger.

“Ohhhh, that's a biiiig weapon. C'mon shoot. I'd love to see what happens, I bet your little boyfriend here volunteers as tribute”, the man laughed and licked over Gabriel's cheek while pulling at his hair. Jack would tear this bastard apart with his own hands if he had to. Gabriel's eyes were burning with anger and hatred but Jack could also see the determination in it, Gabriel would die gladly if Jack decided to shoot. He couldn't, not when there was a chance that both of them could make it out alive. Jack let go of his weapon, carefully placing it on the ground and kicking it three steps away from him. Jon almost seemed disappointed. 

“Aw man, what a shame, I though you got some balls, blondie.” He pointed the tip of his knife in Jack's direction and shook his head, frowning. It was a small mistake but it was enough for Gabriel to free himself and get Jon in a choke hold. Jack kicked the knife away from the killer. He proceeded to punch him in the gut, another punch was delivered to his face – the sickening crunch sound of his nose breaking satisfied Jack only partly, though. 

“Jack, stop. Jack”, Gabriel said, in his tone a warning but also concern – his eyebrows were drawn together. Jack caught his gaze and held the contact until he could finally breath normal again. Their target had gone limp.

“Target secured, still alive but unconscious.” Jack decided to ignore Gabriel's worried gaze for now. Later, he told himself, later.

 

 

It wasn't until they were outside again and their back-up had already left with the murderer, that Jack finally allowed himself to drag Gabriel into and tight embrace. His breath was shaking again and he couldn't get any word out, instead Jack buried his head in Gabriel's warm chest and let his familiar scent calm him. Gabriel's arms surrounded him and the enforcer nuzzled his cheek affectionately before burying his nose in Jack's blonde hair. It could have been seconds or hours, Jack didn't know how long they stood together like this, embracing each other, they didn't part until he calmed again. 

“I swear, if you ever again scare me like that I'm going to slap you right after I killed the one who touched you”, Jack murmured, his voice still slightly shaken. Gabriel smirked and lightly bumped their noses together.

“Sure. I'm going to kiss you then because you look hot when you're angry.” Jack gave him a deadpan look and shook his head.

“I can't believe you. I'm being overly emotional and you're making fun of me”, he complained and threw his hands in the air. Humor was in his voice, though, and even the pout was not entirely serious. 

“So … no dinner then?” Jack slapped Gabriel on the chest, his wrist got caught by the laughing man and he got pulled into a fond kiss. At least that would shut this smartass up for the time being.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i first thought abt killing one of them but i think my friends would have hunted me down lmao.   
> imagine the romantic candle-light dinner that prob will never happen bc they start making out in the kitchen and almost burn their food and then they decide to just start with dessert. ;)


	7. Jan. 21 - “Cover Me” - Comfort/Fluff

Gabriel had never been in love before. He had loved, passionately and fiercely, he had fought for it, blood and sweat had been spent – but after all these years he still never been in love. Gabriel had never known how to take his time, to take a break; he had to learn it, and although he was still learning, he had gotten better. Now that he was older, he regretted any second that he could've spent at Jack's side – he tried his best to make amends at least for a few of them. 

It was a wonder that they were still alive, looking at where they started and what they've been through; Gabriel couldn't say that this turn of their story had been clear from the start, the only thing he knew for sure was that they had always come back to each other, that it had always been about them.

  
Gabriel leaned in for another kiss, it felt like one of thousands and like the first he ever had. It was teasing, more like a faint brush of lips, breath ghosting over the skin and the gentle bumping of noses – until Jack whined and tugged at his hair. Gabriel sighed into the kiss, against those oh so soft lips. Jack hummed satisfied and Gabriel almost purred in response, his chest rumbling and warmth spreading throughout his body. He could get used to this, to just having Jack in his arms, kissing and tasting him like it was his first and last time altogether, and savoring each second of shared intimacy.

  
Jack's arms wrapped around his neck and with a tilt of his head the kiss grew deeper, Gabriel still took his time while exploring Jack's mouth – he still tasted like the hot chocolate they had drank an hour ago, sweet and warm. Gabriel wasn't sure how they started with hot chocolate and ended up kissing on a couch in the middle of the headquarter, he didn't care, though. Jack's body was warm underneath his and the blonde had melted against him during his kiss, trying to press them even closer. Gabriel started to suck at his lower lip and felt Jack squirm under him and responding eagerly; he teased, teeth just grazing them but not applying the pressure Jack wanted.

  
“Time just made you prettier, mi luna”, Gabriel mumbled, only breaking their kiss for a short moment and leaning in again when Jack's eyelashes fluttered and he gazed at him with those tender cornflower-blue eyes. The blush on his face was endearing, a lovely shade of red against soft white skin like whipped cream – Gabriel kissed both of his cheeks, his nose his closed eyelids and finally his lips. 

“You're getting sappy, Gabe”, Jack grumbled, pushing him back with his hands on Gabriel's chest – a lazy smirk started to form on his face and his eyes glinted teasingly. Gabriel let himself be pushed until his back met the couch rest, Jack positioned himself on his thighs, still looking at him with that smirk, hands wandering to his shoulders and gently stroking the free skin around his neck. 

“Hm, you seem to like it, cariño”, Gabriel chuckled as an answer and received a quick peck on his lip to stop any other smart comments.

“If that thought makes you happy.” Another peck, this time Jack's lips lingered and wandered down his jawline to his neck; Gabriel tilted his head to give Jack more access. 

“Relax”, Jack whispered when Gabriel tensed up because Jack bit into his skin, leaving an angry red bite mark – he continued to suck the mark, giving it small kisses until he was satisfied. Only then he let Gabriel grab his face and let himself be savored. Gabriel could do this all day. He held himself up on one of his elbows and caressed Jack's cheek with his thumb, just looking at the man before him who leaned into the touch.

After all these years, Jack was still so beautiful – his light had changed but it was still there. The scars and wrinkles just gave his face even more character and Gabriel couldn't resist following the silver lines with his lips, nuzzling his temple and cherishing the silent chuckle he got. For years they had been glass shards and bloody knuckles, but they had mended the broken pieces somehow, they had cleaned each others wounds. Jack's fingers dug into his thighs and Gabriel groaned against his lips, throwing his head back when Jack started to press open-mouthed kisses against his neck.

  
“I've missed you”, Jack breathed and arched his back when he felt Gabriel's nails lightly scratching over it; his hands combed through Gabriel's hair, emitting a content hum. It was enough of an answer, Jack knew by the way Gabriel's arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him closer, the way his lips seeked him out and savored every taste they could get, the way Gabriel tried to keep him occupied, too flustered to answer like he had been when they've been young; he just _knew_ that Gabriel had missed him just as much, he didn't expect any verbal response. 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Jack's, giving his nose a little peck; he closed his eyes and breathed Jack in – that familiar sweet but smoky scent. This was enough. He realized it suddenly as if the last sand corn of an hourglass had just dropped and with it came the confirmation of what he had known for years know but never wanted to admit. Gabriel Reyes not only loved Jack Morrison, he was actually _in love_ with him. It made his kiss softer, tender; it made him map out Jack's silhouette with his hands and fingers, slowly ghosting over the skin and clothes, stopping to pinch his butt which earned him a grunt from Jack and a warning glare to which Gabriel could only respond with a cheeky grin. He grabbed Jack's ass and lifted them both up from the couch, on instinct Jack's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Gabriel's smile turned fond as he looked up to the man that had been by his side for years. Seconds passed and Jack's concerned frown was what finally pushed him to actually say something.

  
“I'm in love with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great week!! I certainly had and I'm kinda sad that it's over now but I'm also so impressed and grateful for all the great artwork and stories and playlists, for everything the fandom brought together to celebrate this week. It was a pleasure.
> 
> Maybe we'll see each other again for the r76 valentine event? Who knows. Anyway, I hope you have a great weekend and continue to ship those two old men bc they certainly deserve all the love. 
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
